Sitting Waiting Wishing
by hoplessly-hopeful
Summary: Naruto ever tired of waiting on wrote a song. Never in his life did he expect it to have the effect it did


Title: Sitting. Waiting. Wishing

Summary: Naruto ever tired of waiting on wrote a song. Never in his life did he expect it to have the effect it did.

General Disclaimer: M for language and boyxboy, I don't own either Naruto or the song, though i do love both sweet Naru-kun and lovely Jack Johnson. No beta sorry (but it's not to bad)

A tan hand held tightly on to a pencil as it scratched hesitantly across the soft paper. A heavy sigh escaped the owner of said hand as it lessens its grip on the stubby pencil finally dropping it all together. The free fingers ran through loosely tangled blond hair before picking up the pencil and scratching at the paper again.

"Naruto!"

The sudden shouting caused the stressed individual to jump. The once needed pencil clattering loudly to the floor where it lay quickly forgotten and alone.

"Oi! Sai it's not nice to sneak up on people."

Naruto shouted before settling back down. The raven stared blankly at his over energetic friend, while he crossed his arms amd leaned back against the door frame.

"Gomen Naruto. Sakura said if I didn't get you down to the beach in the next 5 minutes she would tear off my dick and force it down your throat until you choked to death."

Sai stated plainly causing Naruto to shudder at the fact that this was not an empty threat.

"Fine I'm coming. fucking-Christ a dick really..."

Naruto began to murmur to himself as he gathered his pack and headed out of the small apartment.

Naruto smiled brightly as his raggedy flip flops hit the warm beach sand. His shirt was quickly tossed aside to crumple into a pile by itself. Sakura grinned and ran up to the duo. She kissed Sai tenderly on the cheek while he wrapped his arm around her thin waist.

"I'm so glad you could make it."

She smiled sweetly at Naruto. The other chuckled and rubbed the back of his spiky blond hair.

"well there was a solid threat to both my life and your poor boyfriend's junk, so here I am."

Sakura rolled her eyes and started to say something when another familiar mop of blond hair showed up.

"Oi! Ino pig why are you so late."

With that she ran off quickly. Naruto suddenly realized he was alone with the ever awkward Sai. After a brief moment of silence the blond thought he would be able to escape unembarrassed, this hope was destroyed as Sai spoke.

"So have you told Kakashi that you want his dick yet?"

Naruto frowned as his face visibly pinked.

"No! And I don't know why Sakura had to go and tell you about my business."

Sai only scoffed before speaking.

"I told you Sasuke blurted it out when I caught him with Neji halfway up his ass, Sakura only confirmed it."

Naruto shuddered at the though of walking in on those two. How did Sai not get murdered?

"Anyways have you told him."

Naruto shook his head clear.

"It's not that easy I can't just tell him-"

"why not I told Sasuke how I felt about him and he was still in love with you then. How can you get more complicated than that blondie."

Naruto glared at the interrupting Hyuga before continuing.

"because he was once my teacher and will always think of me as a child."

Sai rolled his eyes and Neji stared at the blond quietly. It was Sasuke's sudden laughter that jolted them out of there impromptu staring contest.

"th-ha-think of you as a chi-haha-chi-child. He didnt even think tha-at when you were a-hehe-a child."

The usually stoic boy forced out between hysteric laughter. Coughing, clearing his throat and finally calming down Sasuke spoke again.

"When we were younger and I had that private training all Kakashi talked about was you. It started off on accident he called me your name and blushed. After that he talked about you every day. It used to make me so jealous but he always said he just wasn't sure when to tell you."

Sasuke smiled tenderly at his best friend, his hand held tightly by his lover.

"And you've been in love with him just as long so don't place this all on him."

Naruto clamped his mouth shut stopping the argument he was going to make. He sighed in defeat. The blond knew his old teacher had some kind of feelings for him but he was tired of this silly waiting game.

"come on Naruto play us a song"

A slightly drunk Sakura sat wrapped in Sai's arms across the small bonfire as she begged the blond to play blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"well I don't have um my guitar."

He put up his empty hands when suddenly a beautiful guitar was placed in them.

"Here Naruto."

He looked put from under his long bangs at the tall grey haired man.

"Your really late, even for you Kakashi."

Sakura chuckled and Kakashi sat down on a piece of wood with the rest of their friends.

Naruto sighed and adjusted his sitting to hold the guitar more comfortably. He strummed a few random strings.

"um ok well I've been working on this song for a little while but haven quite finished it yet so here we go..."

The strong calloused tan fingers began to create beautiful music and Naruto inhaled slowly in preparation. He looked slowly to Kakashi and began.

"Now I was sitting waiting wishing That you believed in superstitions Then maybe you'd see the signs But Lord knows that this world is cruel And I ain't the Lord, no I'm just a fool Learning loving somebody don't make them love you"

The soft strum of the acoustic guitar was a beautiful accent to the night. His velvet voice carried across the beach.

"Must I always be waiting waiting on you? Must I always be playing playing your fool?"

Kakashi looked back a Naruto with an emotion the blond couldn't read.

"I sing ya songs I dance a dance I gave ya friends all a chance Putting up with them wasn't worth never having you"

Naruto's eyes suddenly shifted looking from Yamato to Asuma then back to Kakashi.

"And baby you been through this before But it's my first time So please ignore The next few lines cause they're directed at you I can't always be waiting waiting on you No, I can't always be playing playing your fool"

Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke who smiled smally back.

"I keep playing your part But it's not my scene Wont this plot not twist? I've had enough mystery. Keep building me up, then shooting me down Well I'm already down"

Sakura smiled sadly at Naruto understanding the loneliness he was sharing.

"Just wait a minute Just sitting waiting Just wait a minute Just sitting waiting"

Naruto paused in his singing letting his fingers travel across the bridge. He had no more words written for the song but he couldn't stop just yet. Throwing away all nervousness he sang what was in his heart staring meaningfully back into Kakashi's visible eye.

"Well if I was in your position I'd put down all my ammunition I'd wondered why'd it taken me so long But Lord knows that I'm not you And If I was I wouldn't be so cruel Cause waiting on love ain't so easy to do Must I always be waiting waiting on you? Must I always be playing playing your fool? No I can't always be waiting waiting on you I can't always be playing playing your fool, fool"

He strummed the few ending chords and it was quiet all around as Naruto and Kakashi had yet to break eye contact. Lee was the first to break the silence effectively breaking the spell around the duo as well.

"wow that was really good Naruto! I thought you said it wasn't done though."

Naruto grinned shyly.

"I just finished it as I went."

He smiled again before setting the guitar down and standing up.

"well you guys have fun I'm going to head home for the night."

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his swim trunks and headed down the beach as a chorus of 'byes' floated from the group.

Naruto squinted his eyes as he searched the entrance of the beach for his abandoned shirt.

"where the fuck?"

He whispered harshly to himself. The distracted blond jumped when he heard a voice in front of him.

"you know that swearing is such a nasty habit you picked up from Uchiha."

The blond looked forward suddenly and saw his old sensie leaning against a fence post. Naruto's grey shirt hung loosely from his fingers as his visible eye smiled happily.

"Gah! kakashi give me that."

Naruto snatched at the clothing in older mans hand. Kakashi's hand simply followed still attached to the garment.

"Kakashi please I don't want to play this game."

Naruto sighed sullenly. A thin grey eyebrow rose slightly at the boys statement. With a slight shrug Kakashi stepped closer to Naruto until they were only inches apart, both still clinging to the soft cotton.

"Fine Naruto we will end this game"

Kakashi whispered and suddenly his lips were on Naruto's. Soft tender lips conforming to slightly chapped and perfect ones as time seemed to stop. Kakashi's visible eye closed while Naruto's widened. His tan hand tightened around the shirt he still half held. The older man pressed on pushing the kiss on his own, moving there lips together. Naruto's eyes closed slowly and his tense body relaxed as he melted into the kiss.

Kakashi's free hand wrapped around the other's bare and thin waist, while calloused fingers fisted into his wild grey locks. The need for air was becoming apparent as the duos lungs burned and nostrils flared. Finally the broke apart.

Naruto blushed as he felt Kakashi's breath still on his face. He looked up slowly, ocean blue eyes met mismatched ones and he suddenly gasped. He stared openly at the beautiful face in front of him. The large scar across his eye and the corresponding small one across his lips reminded Naruto of the sacrifices his ex sensie has made. Kakashi looked away awkwardly, worried about what the other might think of his ruined face.

His shame was replaced with surprise when a warm hand gently touch his face, tenderly tracing the scars before cupping his cheek and bringing it back towards those sweet lips. This kiss was sweet and tender, though much shorter than the first.

"Kakashi I love you."

Naruto felt tears trickle down his face and realized how scared he actually was. He was hated and shunned his whole life and he didn't think he could handle loosing some again. Kakashi frowned slightly.

"I love you too Naruto. I've loved you since i thought I lost you when Sasuke left. Carrying your unconscious body, thinking I'd actually lost the light in my life, it killed me inside."

Naruto smilled brightly, happier than he had ever been.

"That was...so cheesy"

He poked Kakashi with his free hand while the other rolled his eyes.

"says the one who wrote a song for me."

Naruto chuckle, kakashi pulled him into a tight hug which Naruto responded to eagerly both dropping the grey shirt the forgot they had been holding. Kakashi nuzzled his face in to the soft skin of Naruto's neck. His nose pushed playfully at the short blond hairs at the base of the other's head, while he kissed tenderly at the exposed throat. He moved slowly across the jaw finally landing on those pink lips when Naruto released a soft moan.

There kisses and touches suddenly became frantic as Kakashi begged for entrance into the others warm mouth. Naruto playfully fought at first before allowing the older man to dominate his mouth.

The sharingan user suddenly pulled away panting heavily. He leaned into Naruto's ear tracing the shell with his tantalizing tongue. He nipped at the small appendage before speaking.

"Naruto I-I need you."

He shuddered as he spoke. Naruto was running his fingers across his back teasingly causing a gentle thrill to rack his body. Naruto nodded slowly, registering the hardness poking his lower abdomen.

Kakashi smiled wolfishly, pulling Naruto with him a handful of steps to were his beach towel was laid out. Naruto grunted as his back collided with the the brightly colored material. Mere seconds later Kakashi was on him again, their lips connected as if one.

"unn Kashi hurry."

Naruto pleaded suddenly very needy. Kakashi took the direction well and quickly disposed of Naruto's swim trunks. He looked momentarily at the beautiful naked blond before him before sitting back and removing his clothes. Naruto frowned as he watched Kakashi move at an agonizingly slow pace. He slid his mask slowly over his face before pulling it all the way off, his shirt followed just as slowly revealing tight abs and rosy nipples. He stood and dropped his blue shorts and suddenly the two were stark naked on the beach under the stars and moon.

Naruto smiled at the sweetness of the moment, though the smile was gone quickly as his lips became over taken by Kakashi's. The older man moved his fingers toward Naruto's mouth with the intent of preparing him. Naruto shook his head quickly before grunting.

"I told you to hurry and I meant it. Fuck me please!"

Kakashi nodded slowly and positioned himself at The entrance. He spread the thin film of precum to have some lubricant before thrusting in.

Naruto yelped and Kakashi groaned as he restrained himself from pushing all the way into the amazing heat. Slowly, so as not to hurt his lover anymore, he pushed in smirking as the pained groans of the blond became slightly erotic. Who knew the bubbly boy was such a masochist.

Naruto moved his hips groaning at the full feeling. Kakashi bit his bottom lip as heforced himself to go slow. The blond was fed up with the pace and flipped them over. Now on top of the grey haired sensie he began bouncing quickly. With the help of pale hands on his hips he rode Kakashi hard and fast.

The silent night was soon filled with the loud moans and soft pants of the lovers. There bodies twirled and danced as they reached there orgasms. The loud and beautiful moans were washed out by the sounds of waves crashing against the sand.

"uhnn"

Naruto groaned again in contentment as Kakashi pulled out. Pale arms moved past him grabbing the discarded grey shirt and wiping there bodies clean before putting both of them back into there thin boxers. He hugged Naruto close and nuzzled his neck, claiming his new favorite place to be.

"Naruto I love you."

Kakashi whispered as he ran his fingers through the messy blond locks. The blond smiled happily into the soft chest.

"I lo-love you to."

He spoke through a yawn, not realizing how tired he had been. Kakashi grabbed a second towel from god knows where and covered the duo from waist down.

"Naruto Uzimaki!"

Naruto woke with a start and blinked in the morning sun to see a tall angry blond staring down at him with intense blue eyes.

"Dad!"

The young man jumped up suddenly clad only in boxers.

"It's not what you think."

Minato clenched his teeth and glared at his son.

"I come to visit my dear son and your not home. Sasuke was nice enough to tell me you were at the beach last night and here I find you post-fuck in the sand!"

Naruto opened his mouth to respond when he saw his father stare past him and turn ten shades redder.

"With Ka-Ka-Kakashi!"

The blond watched his dad pass out in the sand before waking up his lover.

"Kakashi come on we have to go."

The older man groaned as he stirred slightly. He turned over to see the unconscious blond. His eyes twitched before widening suddenly and he jumped up. Grasping the towel around his waist and grabbing Naruto's wrist he sprinted from the beach.

He may love the boy but nothing was scarier than an angry Minato.

Cheesy ending I know but there ya go. *considering doing a string of oneshot singfics. I suppose we'll see.

Loves my people much

-HH 


End file.
